A Brother's Christmas Gift
by AngelMouse5
Summary: This years John Christmas fic from me is finally here! John thinks of the perfect gift for his brothers this Christmas, so just what is it?


_Disclaimer: They are Mr Gerry Andersons, I'm just playing. Here it is guys, the much awaiting and looked forward to Annual John Christmas fic from myself. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get up and running, unfortunatly RL health issues have stopped me writing for a long time, but I'm back and with a vengence might I add! LOL. This fic also refers to two other John fics I've written this year - A Hard Place and A Brother's Bond - it would help if you've read these but it's not necessary. Anyway, here it is. This is for Boomercat, nebula2, quiller, zeilfanart and all the other Thunderbirds authors out there. Merry Christmas. Angel Mouse, December 2005._

* * *

**A Brother's Christmas Gift  
By Angel Mouse**

_John - Meaning: Gift of God_

_Thunderbird Five_

John finished putting the final touch on the last of his presents for his brothers. Tomorrow, Scott and Alan would be arriving on Thunderbird Three to bring his gifts and food for Christmas Day, which was two days away. He had been wracking his brains this year to think of good gifts for his brothers and had finally hit upon it. So, he had spent every spare minute he had - when he wasn't involved in a rescue or doing the other maintenance chores required by Thunderbird Five - doing up his brother's presents.

John wasn't artistic like Virgil was. Or good with words like Scott could be sometimes. He was hard pressed at times to come up with witty quips or jokes like Gordon did at the drop of a hat and he wasn't able to always play the younger brother card like Alan did at times. But the one thing he was good at was languages and communications. So, he decided to play on his strengths for his brother's presents. So, lots of research and hours spent practicing his calligraphy skills later, his brother's gifts were done. He smiled to himself as he looked over his hard work. He couldn't wait to see his brother's faces when they opened these. Glancing at the clock and seeing he should really have been in bed hours ago he put away his things. The lateness of the hour didn't really bother him, as an astronomer he was used to late nights. Smiling with the satisfaction of a job well done, John headed for his quarters.

_Tracy Island - Christmas Day_

The extended Tracy Family was gathered around the Christmas tree in the lounge room - John was watching via video link from Thunderbird Five. Most of the presents had been opened and distributed and now it was just the last four to go. When Scott had come up on Christmas Eve, John had handed him the box of his wrapped Christmas gifts with the explicit instructions that the gifts to the brothers from him were to be opened last. Always willing to give his brother what he wanted when he made rare requests of them, Scott had agreed. So, now they were down to the last four presents and they were all intrigued.

Jeff was in charge of handing around the gifts and Scott had relayed John's instructions to him, which he was quite happy to go along with. He had been pleased with his own gift from his quiet son - a rare first edition hard back copy of his favourite author's first book. He also knew that John's thoughtful gift of a beautifully illustrated and rare cook book that his mother had once mentioned she had misplaced when she had sold the farm had touched her. Kyrano had received some rare orchid seedlings and Tin-Tin a beautiful traditional Malaysian dress. Brains had received a book as well, another rare hard to find book about the Manhattan Project. They had all been touched by John's gifts and the shyest Tracy had blushed each time he received the praise they heaped upon him. And now it was his boy's turn to receive their gifts. Jeff sorted through them and decided to go with youngest to oldest and handed Alan his.

Alan took the square parcel from his father and studied it a moment. He glanced up at John and saw nothing but eager anticipation from him. Alan grinned as he began to unwrap the present. John's gifts were always thoughtful and they were something he treasured from his brother. They rarely got to spend time together so what little they did was precious to both of them. Discarding the paper he studied the gift. It was a beautifully framed piece of calligraphy, easily done by John as it had all the trademarks of his neat handwriting and attention to detail. On the top in the middle of the page was a reproduction of Alan's portrait that hung on the lounge room wall. Below that, in beautiful writing, was inscribed the following:

_Alan  
Origin: English, Scottish, Gaelic  
Meaning: Means Little Rock or handsome in Breton. Also means cheerful and noble in Gaelic. It was introduced to England by the Bretons after the Norman invasion. Famous bearers include Alan Sheppard, the first American to walk in space and fifth man on the moon. _

There was a card sitting just behind the portrait and Alan opened it, reading the words inside.

_Little Rock,  
The noble, cheerful and the handsome one amongst us, although I think the others might dispute that. I think that fits you so perfectly Alan that I'm honoured that I'm your brother. Always remember that I'm your rock if you ever need it.   
Love,  
John._

Alan just read the words over and over again. John always knew what to say, what words to choose, what actions to take to make his brother's feel special and loved that he was at a loss for words himself. He looked up at John and smiled.  
"Thank you John." John nodded, knowing no words were needed. Jeff then handed Gordon his present. Gordon had quickly unwrapped it, finding a similar picture. His eyes travelled over the words that obviously had been lovingly and painstakingly written on there.

_Gordon  
Origin: Scottish, English  
Meaning: From a Scottish surname that was originally derived from a place name meaning 'great hill'. Famous bearers include Astronaut Gordon Cooper. _

Gordon blinked hard a few times and opened his card, knowing almost what was going to be inside, but he read with eager eyes his brother's words.

_Great hills,  
Weird isn't it Gordon, what things can mean and the impact they can have. Think about it my little red haired terror of a brother, you have climbed more than your fair share of great hills in your young life. I'm proud I was able to be there to be a part of them with you. Always know if you ever need someone to climb that hill with you again, I'm the one to call.  
Love,  
John._

Gordon had a hard time blinking back the tears that threatened to well up and overwhelm him. When he had his hydrofoil accident and had to learn to walk again, John was the only one he confided his fears, his hopes and his frustrations in. It had been John's continual presence and support that had helped him through that most difficult of times. Gordon's eyes meet John's and no words were needed. John just nodded and Gordon took a deep breath. Later, later he'd sneak into the lounge in the early hours of the morning and call his brother. Jeff saw that Gordon had finished and handed Virgil his present. By now, Virgil had the feeling he knew what was coming but was still amazed by the work that John had put into it. By no means an artist like he was, John still had talent. It ran in the family. His eyes roamed over the words, absorbing them.

_Virgil  
Origin: Latin, Rome  
Meaning: From the Roman family name Vergilius which is of unknown meaning. This was the name of a Roman poet, the writer of the 'Aeneid'. Famous holders include Astronaut Virgil Grissom. _

Virgil was quietly amazed by his brother's obvious hidden talents. Next time he came home Virgil was going to make sure they sat down and chatted. He opened his card and read the words quickly.

_Virgil,  
Well, your name was hard to find a proper meaning of. So, here's what I think it means. It means thoughtful, dependable, reliable, honest, noble, brave and just all around great guy. Having you as a brother down there, knowing that your there to play peacemaker when I can't, makes being up here more bearable. Always know that your special to me and I will always be here when you need me.  
Love,  
John._

Virgil looked up at John and smiled slightly, his brown eyes meeting John's blue ones. He grinned suddenly and waggled a finger at John.  
"You, me, an easel and the stars, got it." John grinned back.  
"Got it." That just left Scott and Jeff carefully handed the package to Scott. Scott looked down at it and then up at John, a smile lighting his face.  
"If I cry when I open this, I am so going to take it out of your hide when you get home." John grinned.  
"I know. That's why if you do I'm going to stay here, I'm sure Alan would love to spend extra time down there." Alan laughed and shook his head.  
"Oh no Johnny, if big brother wants to beat the tar out of you, I'm not insane enough to stop him." The five brother's shared a laugh at this, they all had been on the receiving end of one of Scott's little training sessions as he liked to call them. Scott opened his gift and looked down at the words, knowing instinctively how much work and love John had poured into them.

_Scott  
Origin: Scottish  
Meaning: From Scotland and can also mean tattoo. Famous holders have included Antarctic Explorer Robert Scott and Astronaut Scott Carpenter. _

Scott opened his card, aware that his brother's eyes were on him. He read the words that had been written in John's beautiful, neat handwriting.

_Scott,  
Always the big brother, always there when any of us have needed you. This past year has been a trail for me, for both of us really, and there is no way I would have gotten through it without your support and love. Even though the world thinks of International Rescue as heroes, you are my hero Scott and always have been.  
Love,   
John._

Scott couldn't help it, tears formed in his eyes. This year had been tough on the family, especially John. Abducted and tortured twice, John had taken a very long time to get over things, but it was only due to the love and Scott's undying and unwavering support that he had gotten through it all. The two eldest were now closer than they ever were and Scott regretted even more bitterly than he had ever before the necessity that caused them to rarely see each other. He looked up and meet John's blue eyes with his own. There were no words needed between the two oldest brothers, but John smiled shyly and spoke softly.  
"Merry Christmas Scott." Scott smiled back, wishing more than anything he was able to hug his brother right now.  
"Merry Christmas John." And that's all that needed to be said.

The End.

* * *


End file.
